


Safe, Sane, and Consensual

by SonakuraNyria



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Dominant Erik/Submissive Charles, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Pleasure Spanking, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonakuraNyria/pseuds/SonakuraNyria
Summary: Hiya my fellow BDSM participant, I received your comment but was unable to directly reply. So I decided as a part of my response I would gift you this work. Hope you enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alchemagician](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemagician/gifts).



> Hiya my fellow BDSM participant, I received your comment but was unable to directly reply. So I decided as a part of my response I would gift you this work. Hope you enjoy!

Their lives revolved around a set schedule. An outsider looking in would outright assume that Erik is a control freak. Charles, however, would explain that on the surface what was shown did not credit the depths in which their relationship functioned. 

Erik was in no ways abusive nor with holding Charles the opportunity to be independent. Quite contrary, as they both had discussed what their lives would entail by entering into a BDSM lifestyle. They initially sat down and reviewed over what it is they both wanted and where the line was to be drawn. Erik had expressed thoroughly that there would be no rush and spacing out time between scenes was one of the rules they both agreed upon. Their adventure began slowly and Erik held the reigns tight as he noted and observed Charles' physical and emotional reaction to things. When they finished a scene, Erik would provide whatever aftercare Charles had requested prior to the scene. This time was no different.

Erik had a planning period installed before a scene could be started. He and Charles would make sure their schedules were clear and that the time needed to discuss would be uninterrupted. The first step was for the couple to sit down and verbally discuss what their ideas were. Even if Charles used his Telepathy to speak, Erik would still prompt him to say the words out loud. He wanted everything to be crisp and clear between them. No stone left unturned. 

_ I would like to do Temperature Play, Erik. _

_ That's fine. I can agree that we can do that but you know the rule. _

Charles always went crimson when he had to explain his thoughts out loud. His eyes directed to the table as he coughed to ease the anxiety built up. Erik was a very patient man and he simply sat and waited for Charles to speak. 

"I would like to do Temperature Play, Erik." Charles stated every word slowly and as loud as he could manage without cringing internally. 

"Very good, Charles. Candle wax?" Erik's tone is even and face neutral as Charles glances up. Through dark eyelashes, Erik truly admires Charles' eye color. It's an ocean he will never stop swimming through. Everyday he wakes up beside Charles.

"It's up to you." Charles' is flustered as he distracts himself by fiddling with the pens Erik has laying out in the center of the table. Erik knows that Charles' has high anxiety when it comes to explaining anything personal and Erik combats it with assertive compassion. He reaches over and stills Charles' hand. Those fingers twitching beneath the Metal Bender's palm. 

"Charles, please look at me." Erik request, he waits till Charles lifts his chin. Eye to eye once more with his husband. 

"It is not only up to me," Erik claims, he pauses when Charles' averts his gaze to the wall behind Erik's head. When he draws his attention back to Erik, only then does the older man continue. "These decisions are mutual. You and I have to agree on everything beforehand."

Charles nods as Erik reclines into his chair, studying his husband. They continue discussing verbally for another twenty minutes and then move on to their notebooks. Both opening to a fresh page to jot down what they desired out of the scene for today and what order did they want to do the listed desires. Charles is more equipped with writing down his thoughts and that's the main reason why Erik established this part into their routine. His own list is minor as he watches Charles scribble out a line and concentrate on words. Erik has five things things he requires when Charles writes in his notebook; how he's feeling, what type of scene, what items would be used, what his should aftercare consist of, and what limit level for the scene. Once Charles completes the designated task at hand, they trade notebooks. This allows Erik to fully view what Charles won't verbally say. They both write comments to one another's thoughts and once that's completed they switch again. Charles worries his bottom lip in anticipation as he reads Erik's thoughts on the page. Erik agrees to most of Charles' ideas, noting where there needs to be more specification and that's how they wind up in another conversation.

"I want you to spank me and then pour the wax over." Charles' words are rushed as he ducks his head down. Erik sips on his coffee and leans forward on his elbows as he contemplates what's appropriate. Charles' pain level tolerable in some areas and high in others. Erik balances the request with the knowledge he already has.

"Charles, eyes on me." Erik's voice is the anchor that draws Charles' wide gaze. "I have to deny your request unless we make adjustments to the items used." 

Charles' face falls at being denied and as much as Erik is tempted to cave he knows better than to give in to his husband's whims. It would be irresponsible and Erik refused to injury him. All be damned to anyone who would dare to harm Charles and may Hell swallow him whole in his death bed if he ever was the one to damage Charles in any way. 

"I propose we use the wooden paddle instead of the rounded spiked one. I will allow you a recovery period of five minutes before delivering the wax. In between the change over, you will need to consent otherwise I will not proceed." Erik explains. Placing his coffee cup down. 

"Yes, Sir." 

"Please tell me what your aftercare list is."

"I would like you to lay me on my stomach and wipe me down with a wash cloth. A two hour nap before bath time and if you could read me a story to help me fall asleep." Charles' eyes gleam as he speaks. Their fevered with excitement as he stares at Erik who smiles in responsible. 

"That is perfect. Is there anything you would like me to address?"

"No, Sir."

"Good. I want you to go to the bedroom. Strip and stretch for five minutes. Then lay down on your back." 

Charles' movements are all but paced as he follows the directions given to him. Erik chuckles softly as he goes about collecting the needed items. When he enters the bedroom, Charles is laying on his back. Eyes cast on the ceiling, hands folded onto his chest as he twiddles his thumbs.

"Good boy, Aderyn Bach." 

Erik calls Charles his 'little bird'. The purpose behind the nickname was a secret shared between them as Erik rounds over to the bedside. Placing the paddle, two finger tip width soy candles, a lighter, and mineral oil down all in Charles' view. Erik's precaution eased Charles as he took a deep breath. Listening to Erik break the seal on the oil. 

"Tell me what your safewords are and what they stand for." 

It's a routine they've done a thousand times and will rehearse a thousand times more. 

"Apple is for stop immediately, purple is for slow down for five minutes and peaches means I'm fine." 

Charles watches Erik's thin fingers graze the paddle, passing it to retrieve one of the candles and sets it down on the metal bedside dresser. Watching as the flame dances on the wicker. 

"What are you feeling at this moment?"

"Nervous." Charles admits, he's always nervous before a scene plays out. His only security is in trusting Erik has everything under control. That Charles is free to relent his control over and be submerged into his Subspace. He feels Erik's weight dip on the bed as he leans over to place a chaste kiss on Charles' lips. 

"Nervous as in flight mode or as in preparing?"

Erik can read Charles' eyes like a book. Even the slightest twitch in a face muscle does not escape Erik's notice as he peers into the expanse of his partner's face below him.

"Preparing, Sir." Charles' words don't waver. They are straight and he delivers them with full eye contact. That's all Erik needs before settling into position, eyeing the candle as it burns. 

"You will take ten hits on the top of each of your thighs. You will count out each one individually and if you can not then I will stop immediately and let you recover. Agreed?"

"Yes, Sir." 

With that established, Erik picks up the paddle and brings it down with medium force. His ears perked for any sounds of distress. 

"One, Sir."

Erik raises the paddle again in the view of Charles' eyes before landing another hit above his previous one. He hears the hiss that escaped Charles' mouth and the calm count of 'two'. He knows how hard his hits should be as he delivers the next one and hears the familiar hiss. He's trained himself on detecting even the most subtle of changes. His power never varying as each smack on Charles' thigh is delivered. When he reaches ten, he notices that it's just about time for the wax. He climbs off the bed and reaches for the mineral oil. Pouring a generous amount of Charles' reddened flesh. Charles' eyes are glazed over with joyful tears as his mind releases all the troubles of life away. It leaks out of his limbs as Erik massages for the remainder of the five minutes. When it's passed he directs his gaze to Charles.

"Are you ready for the wax?"

"Peaches." Charles claims. He nods his head once to affirm further as Erik carefully brings the candlestick over to the bed. He touches the melted wax with his finger to test the temperature. If it was scorching he wouldn't use it but it's warm and spreads over evenly. Erik's first drop of wax makes Charles sigh. Fingers curling into the sheets as he feels Erik pour more on. Erik aims the wax gingerly as he listens to the content sounds that Charles makes. When Erik has covered the full expanse of Charles' thigh he blows out the candle. Admiring the way the wax sculpts around the inflamed skin in drizzles. Erik busies himself with preparing the second candle. Washing his hands before returning to Charles who has his hands limp at his sides.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Very good, Sir."

Erik beams at that. He's satisfied that his husband is comfortable. 

"Ready for the other thigh?"

"Yes, Sir."

Erik makes his way back onto the bed. Kneeling once more as he shows Charles' the paddle before landing a smack on a sensitive area that Charles loves. It makes Charles arch his back and moan, shifting as he settles back onto the mattress. Erik can't help but smirk, knowing when the scene is done Charles will accuse him of purposefully manipulating his body. 

"Aderyn Bach."

"Sir?"

"Count." 

Erik watches Charles form the word 'one' and he continues with the next smack. He hears a grunt and withdraws from the next strike. Rubbing at the mark he's made. 

"How are you feeling?"

"That one hurt, Sir."

Erik leans down to kiss the mark as an apology. Waiting for the cue to continue.

"Peaches, Sir."

Erik strike is a pat and he hears a annoyed sigh before the number three is said. Erik amps up his next strike by two notches and hears the hiss he's been searching for. He continues on as Charles' counts each one out. Erik peeks at the candle and notes that it's not ready yet. He turns his attention onto Charles.

"Would it disrupt the scene if I kissed you?" Erik inquires. He doesn't want to disturb his husband's Subspace. 

"I would enjoy that very much, Sir." 

Erik's heart pounds when he thinks of kissing Charles, much less actually performing the act. He tentatively straddles Charles' abdomen, his hands beside either side of Charles' head as the Telepath stretches his neck to accommodate. Their lips brush over and the gentle swipe of Charles' tongue is an invitation to sedate the hunger in Erik's soul. He swallows every last drop of what Charles' offers him and in this way Erik submits to Charles'. He devours the kindness of his lover as they mingle. Erik pulling away to catch his breathe and see that the candle is leaking wax all over the dresser. He applies oil to Charles' right thigh and retrieves what remains of the candle. 

"Ready?"

"Yes, please."

Erik forms a heart and listens to the pants that Charles pursed lips produce. His toes clenching and he mutters Erik's name as the wax seeps in. The immediate effect of arousing Charles as Erik blows out the second candle. He lays down beside Charles and witnesses the wax solidifying. He knows he'll have to throw out the bed sheets from the wax that's leaked over the top of Charles' thighs. Erik let's Charles bask in Sub Space as he returns the items to where they belong. Disposing of the candle sticks. When he returns to the bedroom, Charles is sitting up. He's blinking and yawning as Erik travels the short distance to the adjoining bathroom to grab a washcloth. He wipes Charles' upper body off and avoids the wax coated thighs. Urging Charles to lie on his stomach and be covered by their blanket. Erik slides under the covers and draws Charles closer to him.

"What story would you like to hear?"

Charles' drowsy eyes focus on Erik's lips as he thinks.

_ "Tell me about how you came up with my nickname." _

And Erik does.


End file.
